Entwined
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Before Peter and Olivia, there was Corin and Callisandra...two of the First People. Their forbidden romance would set the stage for universal destruction and pave the way for their modern day counterparts. This is how the First People ceased to be.
1. Love at First Sight

Entwined

Spoilers: Everything in Fringe

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fringe however I do own ALL characters in the first eight chapters besides Sam, I created the world the First People live in...just not the concept.

* * *

Character pictures will be uploaded onto my profile page soon enough. Here's a little run down of who they are.

Samulus (Sam Weiss): Head Councilman of the Atlantean Council, persuer of Callisandra, responsible for destruction of two universes.

Callisandra (Callie): Great Seer of the the First People, lover of Corin and mother to Olise and Livya.

Corin: Son of other side Councilman Tellus, lover to Callisandra and father to Calin, Olise and Livya.

Lyra: Minor Seer and second in command to Callisandra, friend and assistant. Keeper of Corin and Callisandra's forbidden romance.

Calin: Son of Corin, young seer and student of Callisandra.

Olise: Daughter of Corin and Callisandra, child born of two universes and would eventually destroy them due to being placed in the Vacuum.

Livya: Daughter of Corin and Callisandra, born after the great destruction, child of two universes, future lineage would produce Olivia Dunham.

* * *

It was a glorious time for humanity, for both worlds who clearly knew each other and interacted without issue. Technology was just as prominent as the belief of philosophy and study, the greatest civilization that would one day be known as The First People lived in harmony with who they were. However, a war would soon be upon them and they would be lost.

The great city of Atlantis was the center of knowledge and learning, many cities and smaller towns dotted the great map of the globe. On both sides rested an Atlantis, both made up of a council and a seer, a single person who saw past and future events.

The great seer of that period was Callisandra, the greatest seer they had ever had in their existence. With a nearly limitless age, a grace and curse of nature, they had only had three in their existence upon the globe. With her blond hair and green eyes upon a population of black and brown haired people with brown or blue eyes, she was highly sought after by many of the single councilmen. Her status only allowed her to marry those who were equal or higher than her…that would be Callisandra's downfall, falling for the forbidden and eventually her civilization's downfall. The only thing she was unable to see was that of her own life, she could not foresee her own destiny.

"Callisandra," a woman walked into the Seeing Sanctuary and looked at the woman sitting by the window looking out at the Great Sea of Pacifia. "My lady, Samulus wishes to meet with you."

Turning her head, Callisandra looked at her attendant. "Thank you Lyra, I am well aware of why Samulus wants me but I have an issue with the man." She stood, her white robe trailing behind her, "please have dinner prepared for tonight, we will have guests from the other side coming. Two men as well as Councilmen Tellus and Bilor, we need the very best celebration set."

"Of course my lady, may I speak clearly?"

"I always welcome your council Lyra; since I became the Great Seer I have welcomed it. Tell me what you wish to say."

Lyra took her hand, "you are expected to marry my lady, to carry on your line. For your second foremother was once our seer…as was her mother, why it skipped three generations is wondered but it is expected that you carry on in hopes the gene continues as well."

"But you know as well as I do that Samulus is not for me, no doubt the genes would disappear at the sight of him…despite biologically speaking that's impossible."

Lyra chuckled and nodded, "of course my lady."

* * *

Callisandra prepared for that evening, wearing her best gown and her white robes that stated her status in the civilization where all were equal but there were those higher than most. She arrived at the dining hall to see that Lyra had once again outdone herself…it was magnificent.

Touching a plant, she smiled till a voice caught her attention. "We call them Trellus Dormara on our side but I hear you simply call them roses here."

Callisandra turned to find a young man she had not seen in a vision as attending, "and you are?"

"My lady, I apologize…I am Corin of Atlantis, son of Councilman Tellus…he invited me but if it displeased you I shall return home to my mother as she is fritting at the moment for both of us coming." He took her hand and kissed it, "I must say all the legends are true, the Great Seer Callisandra is beyond even a sunrise…you are beautiful but I'm sure everyone says that."

"Very much Corin, I am told frequently by our Head Councilman Samulus…the man does not know when to stop a pursuit. It has been six years and yet he still persists in thinking I will marry him yet every advance I have declined." She smiled, "the man is anything but patient."

* * *

Corin chuckled, his blue eyes staring into her but Callisandra found them warm and something she could get lost in. His brown curls and slightly unclean face was intriguing as all the men on her side did not allow growth of facial hair. "I do not understand why he simply as not ordered it…our seer was ordered to marry."

"We are more civilized here."

He laughed, "so we are uncivilized? Come now Callisandra, I doubt you can call yourself civilized when you govern more by philosophy than by science."

"Science will one day be our downfall but have no need for science nor technology for my sight guides me. However, what guides you…science or politics?"

"Perhaps a bit of both, I would not want to bore you with science if you have no use to for it." He looked at her and pulled a rose from the bush, handing it to her, "I bid you an enjoyable dinner my lady, I find myself happy to have spoken to you."

She watched him leave and took a sniff of the rose, signaling to Lyra, Callisandra handed the rose to her as the girl walked over. "Take this to my chambers and have it frozen, I wish to always look upon it as it is now."

"Of course my lady."

* * *

They sat down to dinner and began talking about science and technology while they partook their meal. Corin looked up to see Callisandra moving food around her plate with her utensils, obviously bored.

"If I may interrupt you Councilmen but I'd like to ask the great seer something if she will permit it." Corin looked at her as Callisandra looked up, "my lady, may I ask what you see for spring harvest…shall you produce a harvest of greatness or little, shall we have to provide for you in any way?"

"I ask you this, why would you have to provide what we already have." She smiled at him, "our harvest is little concern to those of that side."

"That may be so my lady but what if we were in need, would you not provide for us?" She looked up at that, "of course you would so I ask if we must do the same? After all, if the harvest is to produce little while ours will be great, we should start setting aside previsions of appropriate amount to feed all."

Callisandra looked at her food before looking at them, "our harvest will meet little expectations as it did last year. We will need help as we will only be able to feed a third of our population."

Samulus looked at her, "Callisandra why was I not informed of this earlier."

"Because I need not inform you directly…I am to inform the Minister of Harvest who informs you. I am sure Petron meant to inform you later this evening."

"I did." Petron looked at Samulus, "after this dinner."

* * *

Samulus looked at Callisandra and placed a hand on her's, "I wish you would confine in me about what you see for your people."

"Perhaps she feels she has no need to, you are neither her advisor nor her husband." Corin looked at him as he lowered his glass. "After all, seers are not required to confine in anyone."

"As you would have any knowledge of a seer Corin." Samulus looked at him and he chuckled.

"Actually I would, my mother is the great seer of our side and my dear sister is being trained to be the next…she inherited the gift. One child a seer and the other a scientist…it was not fate to have a son with knowledge of politics but why have two children of power when it would only lead to danger. Did Callisandra herself not say that power would one day corrupt us all and that science will be our downfall so we need the balance of both?"

Tellus shook his head, "when I invited you, I did not expect you to make a fool of our side."

"Someone has to…"

Callisandra chuckled and raised her glass, "to the greatness of both sides and its foolishness as well, we the balance or wars would emerge."

"Here, here." The table all spoke before drinking.

Corin met Callisandra's eyes and she smiled without looking away, neither could find themselves drawn to anything but each other.

* * *

A/N: Okay I hope you liked it because you'll get more soon...just in case you don't know, in my fic Olivia's origins place her as being part of two worlds as well...that's why she connects with Peter so well, because a part of that world is still inside her.


	2. Different Surroundings, Same Inheritence

Entwined

Spoilers: Everything in Fringe

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fringe however I do own ALL characters in the first eight chapters besides Sam, I created the world the First People live in...just not the concept.

A/N: Pictures of the characters are up on my profile page if you want to see what they look like.

* * *

As dinner dissipated, Callisandra found Corin by a window looking out at the Great Sea of Pacifia. "Great Pacifia, what is it called on that side?"

"The Atlanta." He looked at her, " I am sorry about earlier."

She waved him off, "I found it quite humorous and thank you for helping with Samulus."

He shook his head, "he reminds me of my cousin, my dear aunt's son…he never learns his lesson till it's looking him in the face. One day he will see you are not what he will have for a wife, when you find a husband."

"Are you offering?" She smirked and he chuckled.

"No, the laws forbid such mixing but if I lived on this side…perhaps. My father checked, I do not exist on this side but you exist on mine…apparently she is a patroller for the eastern border."

* * *

Callisandra smiled, "would you like a tour of Atlantis, I am sure it is the same as that side but perhaps you can take notice small differences…something to tell your mother when you arrive back tonight."

"I would like that, thank you my lady."

"Callisandra, I forbid you to call me 'my lady' tonight. I am not the great seer tonight but merely another woman who resides in Atlantis, giving a foreigner a tour of our great center of knowledge."

He nodded and they began to walk, finding things to compare and family…she told him of how her own second and third foremother were seers and that they were unsure why it skipped generations. He spoke of his mother, sister and second foremother…how it skipped generations as well.

By the time they arrived back at the portal, Samulus and Tellus were waiting. Corin kissed Callisandra's hand and smiled. "Thank you for the evening my lady."

"It was a pleasure." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, whispering. "Come back soon Corin."

* * *

She backed away and internally groaned as Samulus joined her, Corin nodded to both and left through the portal. After it was shut down, Samulus looked at her.

"You know the laws Callisandra…such things are forbidden."

"What laws state a kiss is forbidden? I was merely thanking him for his company; I am going to retire for the evening Samulus…I shall see you at council tomorrow."

She retired to the Seeing Sanctuary and found Lyra had prepared her chambers, the rose by her bedside suspended in frozen time…perfect as it always would be.

"My lady," she laid out Callisandra's nightgown and sat on the bed as Callisandra began to undress and redress for bed. "How was your walk with Corin of Atlantis, he's a scientist so it must have been quite dull."

"Actually he was quite entertaining…his mother and sister are seers as was his second foremother. It skipped generations in his family as well…we spoke of possibilities why and the differences in our cities. I find his company quite comforting."

* * *

The days passed and Callisandra continued her duties till one day a messenger brought a hologram disk. She took it as no surprise but its odd symbol didn't hold their people's emblem so she questioned him.

"Who is this from?"

"Seer Pella from the other side ma'am, she asked that I deliver it to you. I am Sollor of the other side; I belong to the Great Seer's household."

"Thank you."

He nodded and she shut her doors, going into her personal chambers and sat on the bed, placing the disk down. Pressing the small button on it, she found the image of a young woman.

_"Good day Callisandra, I am Pella, my dear brother has hinted at having you over to our side as we have come to yours. I do happen to think he is taken with you but has invested himself in trying to find a wife because of forbidden laws…I ask on his behalf if you will join us for a tour of our city and dinner at our residence. I do believe it would cheer him up, for he is not enjoying this search. Just because you were denied your chance because of universal laws does not mean friendship cannot occur. Thank you for your time, I only wish as a future seer you could come also to give me advice on what it shall entail, one seer or another." _The hologram cut off and Callisandra smiled.

* * *

The next day at council, she played an edited version of the hologram for the councilmembers. Samulus wasn't thrilled but she didn't expect him to be as they heard the message.

_"Good day Callisandra, I am Pella, my dear brother has hinted at having you over to our side as we have come to yours. I ask on his behalf if you will join us for a tour of our city and dinner at our residence. I only wish as a future seer you could come also to give me advice on what it shall entail, one seer or another. Thank you for your time."_

She looked at the councilmen, "Members of this Council, I ask that I be allowed to go and observe the world we are neighbors with. I would be with the Great Seer Triana the entire time, so my safety is assured."

"You wish to give insight to this girl?"

"Of course Councilman Darin, if she is to be anything like what is needed…should I not extend a free hand to help her achieve her sight?"

"Very well, you will go and come back with a report."

* * *

A/N: Next we find Callisandra and Corin see things differently and although their worlds are almost the same...many things are different.


	3. What Cannot Be

Entwined

Spoilers: Everything in Fringe

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fringe however I do own ALL characters in the first eight chapters besides Sam, I created the world the First People live in...just not the concept.

A/N: Sorry I took so long, I'm currently working on another fic that ties in with Stowaway and Bloodlines...I'll post it as soon as I finish. Anyways, two chapters this time since I haven't posted in a while.

* * *

She crossed the portal two days later and was met by Pella; she smiled and looked at her. "Your beauty is unique…I have never seen hair the color of the sun."

"I am unique, never in four generations has a person been born with either features I hold." She looked at the girl, "how many years are you?"

"Fifteen my lady, I am but an infant…nothing like your one hundred and fifty years. Come, we will go to the Seer's Residence. Corin is currently working and will not be home till dinner is served, my mother and father are home talking of the harvest procedures to prepare for giving your world a portion."

They arrived at the Seer's Residence and Callisandra found it was similar to the Seeing Sanctuary but also designed for a family not a single woman. The great seer Triana greeted her with a clasped arm, the way seers greeted each other.

"May your sight stay strong."

"And yours my lady." Callisandra smiled, "thank you for having me…I look forward to seeing the world we are so closely allies with."

"Pella said she wanted to learn in some of the ways you have, I am grateful for your instruction as she does not listen to me very often."

"I look forward to the tutorial."

* * *

They spoke before Callisandra took time with Pella, finding the girl young but wise…she was truly an infant in time but she would grow. The door to the residence opened and shut, Corin's voice was heard and Callisandra looked up to see him talking to his father.

"My son we have a regal visitor tonight, mind your manners although I am sure you will when you meet her." They entered the room and Corin looked to see her.

"Callisandra…I mean my lady," he walked over and bent down, kissing her hand. "Welcome to Atlantis, I hope your stay has been enjoyable so far and my dear sister has not driven you to leave."

"She is an excellent student." She smiled and looked at him, "perhaps you would be kind enough to give the tour I was promised after our dinner this evening?"

"I shall find the time, how could I not give the great Callisandra a tour of our fair city when she but gave me a tour of hers."

* * *

After dinner they walked the city and Callisandra found herself laughing for the first time in months except for the dinner a few days prior. As they reached a gateway that looked out over the Great Atlanta, Corin took her hand.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She looked at him, "so alike but so different."

He nodded, "my lady…I mean Callisandra, pardon me for forgetting for a moment. I find no difference in the worlds, they are the same only different names…as most places only differ in names as well." He looked out at the moonlit water, "but no, that is a pretty sight, you are the beautiful sight."

She blushed and he caught her chin, pulling it up. Leaning down, Corin kissed her and she leaned into him, letting her hand rest on his shoulder. Pulling back she shook her head, "it's forbidden, we cannot allow such temptation."

"Nothing will happen my dear Callisandra, is one forbidden thing worth loosing this connection we have?"

She looked at him, "but we have known each other but days."

"Days to the world we know, years to us…I feel as if I have known you forever."

"As do I but the laws are there for a reason…we cannot allow such things to occur, I am sorry." She placed a hand on his cheek, "farewell Corin of Atlantis."

She let him go and walked away, the portal to her world only a few halls over. She went home and cried for the first time in her life…the connection was strong with Corin and she could not be with him, which was the first time she had felt such pain.

* * *

A/N: Next is ten years in the future and both have moved on...or have they?


	4. What Is

Entwined

Spoilers: Everything in Fringe

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fringe however I do own ALL characters in the first eight chapters besides Sam, I created the world the First People live in...just not the concept.

* * *

Ten years passed and Callisandra was walking the halls one day when she came upon Samulus and Tellus, a young boy with them as well.

"Dear Callisandra," Tellus looked at her, "it is good to see you again my dear. I hope you are well."

"Very much so, may I ask who this young boy is?" She bent down and looked at him, "good day, I am Callisandra, great seer to the people. May I ask who you are?"

He smiled, "Calin…I am Calin, son of Corin and Dayis. It is an honor to meet you Lady Callisandra, my aunt speaks of your greatness often."

Callisandra's heart stilled for a moment before she smiled again, "and what brings you to our side?"

"He inadvertently inherited the gift from my dear wife through our son and now both Triana and I have decided he is to train under you. Corin found it acceptable and wished him to learn from the greatest there was."

She stood, "and his mother, I doubt she would want him a world away."

"Dayis died in childbirth, Calin barely survived…we saved him and since that day Corin has held him close by. Now I believe he has hope his son will be the first male seer to be brought to light. Corin will be coming soon…he wishes to stay for a period to see to technological exchange and of course Calin's tutelage."

"Of course, come Calin…we shall go to the Seeing Sanctuary and get you bathed and in a robe." She held out her hand and Calin took it. "How old are you Calin?"

"Nine years of age my lady."

* * *

Callisandra was working with Calin when a knock came on the door to the small room she was teaching in, Lyra entered and opened the door to show Corin. "My lady, I only wish to take Calin back to our chambers for the evening."

She smiled, "I wish to speak to you about Calin, Lyra will take him to the kitchens and get him an early meal to tide him over as he must be hungry from work. Lyra please take him."

"Come along child, let us leave your father to speak with her ladyship."

The door closed and Callisandra smiled, "it is good to see you once again Corin, I congratulate you on your son and my condolences on the death of your wife. You married shortly after I departed; I hope it was nothing to do with my rejection of you."

"It had everything to do with your rejection Callisandra, you have never left my mind but I had to move on. I named my son after you, when he was laid in my arms the name 'Calin' came to my mind after you. When he showed signs of having the gift, I knew I had to have him trained by the best there was…by you. I will admit it was an excuse to see you again but you are correct…what we…what I wanted was forbidden and I understand that now."

She shook her head, "I never felt such pain before."

"And you believe I did not, my mother said we had formed a connection that shall forever be through time. I don't understand what she means by it being through time but I know a connection was formed and it has been painful these past ten years."

Callisandra walked to him and stopped, "we barely know each other."

"Yet we do…I have missed you Callisandra, how could I not?" He smiled, "you have managed to fend off Samulus all these years…a talented seer you are."

She laughed and smiled, "Calin is a perfect child…it is my honor to teach him, I only hope to see more of his father."

"If the great seer will permit it." He placed a hand on her cheek, "what does she mean by a connection through time?"

"I can't see my own life, it is my only seeing weakness so I have…I am sorry I cannot tell you." She leaned up and kissed him, "this cannot be found out."

"I shall make it so it does not."

* * *

A/N: Things end up in a complete mess and Callisandra has to make a hard decision between Corin and her people.


	5. Hidden Secret

Entwined

Spoilers: Everything in Fringe

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fringe however I do own ALL characters in the first eight chapters besides Sam, I created the world the First People live in...just not the concept.

* * *

Two years passed and Calin grew in the tutelage of Callisandra, coming to see her as a mother figure and often asked about the simplest of things that were not related to his visions or schooling. Callisandra continued her forbidden trysts with Corin that only Lyra and apparently his family was aware of. Tellus and Triana said nothing, mainly because Triana said it was destined and that it could not be interfered with. However Callisandra knew things were about to take a turn for the worse.

"I believe I need to return and spend time with the boy in his world so he may learn of the connection to his world." She stood before the council and they eyed him, "he is the first male seer, it is necessary I do so. I would only be a year…then I shall return. Lyra's training is now complete, she can take over for that time."

"Very well Callisandra, we trust your judgment, one year from today we expect you back."

She found Samulus looking at her and she looked away, avoiding him as she made her way to the portal. He caught her arm and she pulled away, "let me go."

"Callisandra you need to understand that is dangerous…leaving us without a seer."

"All will be well, I have foreseen nothing occurring that I would be needed for. I should go for the future of both our worlds, I shall send frequent reports."

* * *

She crossed over and found Corin waited for her as well as Calin, Pella as well. She hugged the girl and smiled. "Mother wishes to speak with you immediately about why you have come."

"You have seen it as well."

"Very much so," Pella smiled, "come we shall get you settled into the Seer's Residence."

They found Tellus and Triana waiting, the equal seer took her arm and hugged her. "Oh my dear, you must tell him…let me take Calin around the city. Speak with Corin, he must know why you really intend to stay."

She nodded and looked at them, smiling. "Thank you for your graciousness in this time, for if it is known…I dare not think of what could happen."

"We welcome you." Tellus nodded and pulled Pella away.

* * *

All four left and Corin walked to Callisandra, "Callie…what is happening, what do they speak about? What could bring trouble…why have you really come if not fore Corin?"

She took his hands and smiled, "I am with child…a child that shall be born of two different universes, the child cannot be discovered so I have come for the duration and will leave the child with you when I return. If my side were to find out about the existence I dare not think of what they will do."

"A child?" He smiled and bent down, placing his hands on her belly, resting his forehead on her. "I shall take care of this child and let it be known that its mother cares deeply for it but for its safety must leave it with its father."

She smiled, "you shall be a wonderful father to this child as you have Calin," Callisandra looked down at him. "I have already chosen a name if it is female, for its meaning is that which means 'of two houses' and it is Olise. You may chose a name for a male…as you chose well for Calin."

* * *

The days passed and Callisandra spent her time tutoring Calin, getting him in tune with his world. The entire time she carried her child, she knew the child was born to be something great and when the time came she gave birth to a beautiful daughter.

"It is female," Pella laid the baby on her chest and Callisandra smiled at her. "Olise of Atlantis and Atlantis, two universes…she is beautiful Callisandra."

"Let Corin in, I wish him to see her…to see what was forbidden and what is so precious."

Corin entered and bent down next to bed, Callisandra handed him the baby. He took her and smiled, "Olise, she's beautiful…perfect Callie."

"Perfect yes but the day will come she is discovered and all will not be well…I'm not predicting this, I'm only realizing the truth."

"I shall protect her, always my love." He kissed her and smiled, "I only see you Callie."

"That shall be our undoing."

After a few weeks Callisandra went back, kissing her daughter's head and touched Corin's cheek. "Care for her, she's the future Corin…proof our worlds can mix."

"She shall be treasured."

* * *

A/N: Next Young Olise is found out and one man's greed will eventually lead to the destruction of two universes.


	6. Exposed Truth

Entwined

Spoilers: Everything in Fringe

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fringe however I do own ALL characters in the first eight chapters besides Sam, I created the world the First People live in...just not the concept.

* * *

Years passed and one day Callisandra was ordered to the council room, she found Samulus and several others talking. They stopped and looked at her, Samulus walked over and smacked her across the cheek.

"How dare you strike me." She eyed him and he pointed.

"Be glad that is all I do…you broke the most highest of our laws. You should be put to death Callisandra but we will fix this simply."

"What do you speak of?"

One of the councilmembers, Tria, looked at her and shook her head. "You bore a child Callisandra, one would not find this offensive nor that you took a lover but the fact your lover is both lower then you and from the other side is unacceptable and the child…it cannot exist. Our worlds will break down soon, you have brought this on by your greed."

"A child of two universes cannot exist, it breaks all physical laws…two objects occupying the same space at the same time. The child will be brought before the council today or we shall cross for it."

"May I at least know how you found of her existence?"

* * *

Samulus held up the hologram disk, he pressed the button and a young girl was seen.

_"Hello Mother, I have missed you deeply. Father tells me that you miss me as well…I often wish to see you and I hope this year on the anniversary of my birth you shall come and greet me as you always have. I see only you mother, Calin says good day as well…he misses your lessons. Good day mother, farewell from Olise of Pacifia and Atlanta."_

She looked down, "you intercepted my messages?" Callisandra looked at him with anger, "you had no right!"

"You were acting secretly, I felt concerned."

* * *

Olise crossed over with Corin and Callisandra hugged her daughter, combing back her brown curls and looked into her green eyes. "I am so sorry baby girl, promise me you shall never look upon yourself as the reason."

"How can I Mother when I know what is ahead…it will not be my doing but that of Samulus of Atlantis…he shall bring it all upon us. After it all happens, he shall live to regret it all…but I shall never look poorly on you."

**At that moment, Callisandra had a vision and she found herself in a strange building…she heard laughter and turned to see herself and Corin but they looked different and wore clothes that were very unacceptable…she wore pants and a shirt that showed off too much of her chest. In her arms was a baby who both were enjoying and talking over.**

**"She's beautiful Olivia." He kissed her head, "absolutely perfect."**

**"We did it Peter, we healed both sides and not the way we expected…it wasn't even us, it was Olise."**

**"Two universes in one person, she's a contradiction to physics."**

**"Just because you're from over there doesn't make it your home, this is your home…that is where you're from…your origins. It doesn't even matter anymore…you're stuck now, since Olise healed them you can't cross back over…neither can I."**

**"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Peter kissed her and Olivia chuckled.**

**"Not enough, I love you too."**

* * *

Callisandra came out of the vision and looked at Olise. "Olise, what do you mean when it is over?"

"I'm going to destroy everything Mother, you can't stop it…we shall be together tonight and only tonight because tomorrow we shall face death in the most unexpected of ways…or at least Father and I will."

"You're wrong baby girl."

"Not this time."

* * *

How she was wrong, Callisandra was woken from Corin's arms in the early morning when the doors were thrown open and she found two female guards. They ordered her to get dressed and they stayed as she did, Corin as well. The sounds of screams made them move and found two guards dragging Olise out.

"Stop, please stop!"

"Get back Callisandra," one of the guards pointed a weapon at her, "they are taking her to the labs…nothing more."

"Mother!"

"Olise, I will be there soon."

She nodded during her sobs, "It is going to be alright Mother, all will be well in the end."

* * *

A/N: Next Olise destroys both universes when she shouldn't have.


	7. Torn Between Two Worlds

Entwined

Spoilers: Everything in Fringe

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fringe however I do own ALL characters in the first eight chapters besides Sam, I created the world the First People live in...just not the concept.

* * *

It wasn't because as soon as Corin and Callisandra entered the grand lab both saw the worse thing they knew could kill everything or create something…the decision on the user. The Vacuum loomed at the end of the hall. Olise's screams were heard and both turned to see her dragged in.

"Olise...stop, don't do this!" Callisandra begged, "you don't know what you're doing...you'll destroy our civilizations."

"Samulus no!"

Samulus walked over and eyed her, "no you did Callisandra, the moment you and Corin began your trysts...he is from the other side, the laws forbid contact in such ways and instead you conceive a child. The child is of two universes; she will heal both sides and prevent them from touching again."

Callisandra shook her head, "she's unstable...she'll be thinking of us both, you can't do this. She'll destroy both worlds...I've seen it Samulus, I've seen the destruction. Only one bloodline can use the Vacuum properly, one man...you're destroying our worlds."

"Mother!" The girl cried as they strapped her into the machine, "Mother make them stop."

"Olise, Olise think of only Mother or Father not both...think of only one side."

She cried, "Mother please...Father make them stop."

* * *

Corin pulled Callisandra too him and kissed her head. "Look away Callie," he looked at her and she turned her head away as the device was activated. Seconds later screams filled the room and then it stopped, the machine let go and the broken body of a charred child hit the floor.

"It is done," Samulus eyed them and Corin shook his head, holding Callisandra as she sobbed.

"It's not over, Olise saw the future...our destruction will occur and in the future it will happen again but this time there won't be anyone to stop it."

Samulus shook his head, "no, this ends now because you will return to your world and never return, Callisandra will stay here where she belongs."

Callisandra looked at Samulus in contempt, "that's not the vision I saw...it will happen again, the love between two worlds. One day in the far future a woman who looks identical to me will fall in love with a man exactly like Corin...from the other side and looking the same.

"Their worlds will try to tear them apart, betrayal will find its way into their lives but a miracle will happen...along the path their child will be born. A child of two universes, a child bound by something stronger than any force in any universe... that child will heal the worlds. Ours destroyed the worlds but theirs will heal it and everything you seek to prevent will be in vain. Know this well Samulus, the destruction of both worlds rests on your shoulders not Olise."

Samulus just starred, "you broke our laws Callisandra, the laws of freedom are not ones to be given lightly. For this you shall suffer the pain of having everything you know taken from you including your status. From this moment on you are no longer our chosen seer, another shall take your place." He nodded to a guard, "separate them."

* * *

Callisandra and Corin both fought, "no, please no...Corin!"

"Callie I see only you, till death."

"I see only you," she looked at him as they were separated, "I see only you my love."

Corin was gone before anyone could say anything, Callisandra looked at Samulus as she was about to be removed as well.

"Wait," Callisandra looked at Samulus, "know this prophecy before all is stripped away because it will come to pass." She eyed him, "my child's death rests on you Samulus, as does the destruction of two worlds. For the day will come and you shall be faced once again with what you tried to prevent today. 'Born of hatred but doused in love, no longer of enemy blood. Two worlds united in a child's veins, with love of parents that eternally reigns. Hair of gold and eyes of grass, strength and wisdom in her grasp. From womb emerge the day of birth, gates shall close and life restore. The war shall end with the breath of life, death shall cease and end the blight.' For you will know when you see me again in a different life but she will know you only when her womb is already filled with evidence of two sides and this time the child cannot be harmed."

* * *

A/N: In case you haven't noticed...Samulus is acually Sam Weiss and he's seen Olivia many times but said nothing.


	8. The Damage Done, Hope for the Future

Entwined

Spoilers: Everything in Fringe

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fringe however I do own ALL characters in the first eight chapters besides Sam, I created the world the First People live in...just not the concept.

* * *

Samulus looked out over the world that had once been perfect, it was nothing but disaster and chaos. The world had been turned upside down, they were struggling to survive…out of billions, only under a hundred survived. Callisandra and Lyra were both alive as were a few of the councilmen but all those outside Atlantis hadn't survived.

He turned to see Lyra helping Callisandra sit down, they were traveling to another shelter as the land they were in was extremely unstable but other parts weren't. He walked over to Callisandra and looked at her.

"Callisandra, tell us what you see ahead?"

She shook her head, "I see nothing…we're losing people Samulus. I can't see anything of my side while I carry part of the other, just as I didn't when I carried Olise." She ran her hand over her swollen belly.

Samulus nodded, "I allowed this child to live only because the destruction is already done and the energy will eventually die away when breeding occurs later in life. Do not think I will tolerate another mixed child."

"You brought this destruction upon yourself…it was you Samulus, out of your greed and want of me. Olise was just a tool for you, what I stated was true…another will come, another mixed child and you will not know of it till it is already in its mother's womb. This time the child cannot be harmed because it is protected by something even I cannot understand."

"Silence, I will hear no more…move her Lyra, we have to make eight more treks before the sun sets. The land is growing more unstable."

* * *

He walked away and Lyra helped Callisandra up, they began walking more and eventually got to where they were going. The journey took the entire pregnancy and only when they arrived, did Callisandra finally give birth.

"It's female." Lyra handed her the baby. "What shall you name her?"

"Livya, in Corin's world it means savior and she is our savior…one day her lineage will beget another seer but not for generations too many to count. By that time the energy of the other side shall but be a residue…enough to form a connection with one from Corin's lineage."

"You will reunite again Callisandra, maybe in a different life but you will reunite and when you do…I doubt nothing keep you apart."

"Our child destroyed the worlds but one day in a different life, our child will heal the worlds. I now know the consequences and why what I did was forbidden but it was Samulus."

Lyra nodded, "as we all know Callisandra, we have already spoke of disposing of him or making him a loner…he will walk alone on the endless life he has, living with what his greed has done. It is time we have a new leader and we have found one in you…you have given us all hope when the council failed. It is time for a new world."

Callisandra looked at her daughter, "yes it is, welcome to this new world Livya."

* * *

A/N: Olivia is Livya's descendant, by the nth generation and also Olivia is the next great seer, lining up with Callisandra's prophecy.


	9. The Lineage Continues

Entwined

Spoilers: Everything in Fringe

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fringe however I do own ALL characters in the first eight chapters besides Sam, I created the world the First People live in...just not the concept.

* * *

Sam Weiss looked up at the sound of his entrance bell ringing, he found Olivia Dunham there and immediately memories of Callisandra plagued him, as they always did. This time however he was staring at her descendant and the descendant of the very mixed child he despised. It was just looking at her he found himself wondering if she was anything like the woman she was identical to once you got passed the layers of armor.

She smiled at him and it was the smile that Callisandra often bore but never showed him, not directly anyways. She was happy finally, he wondered what brought on the happiness as her life was torn after all she had gone through…the other side was nothing like it once had been, growing darker as generations went on. His answer soon came when he saw Peter Bishop coming down the stairs behind her and caught her arm, spinning her around which caused laughter. History was repeating itself, Callisandra and Corin in the forms of Olivia Dunham and Peter Bishop…they couldn't exist and most defiantly not a child…Olivia was the last of the lineage of the mixed line and it had to end with her.

"Hold on Sweetheart, Rachel and Ella are coming, the little munchkin is slowing them down."

* * *

Sam put on a smile and walked over, immediately stopping as he neared as the power fluxuation between them was strong…as the people of the world lost touch with their abilities to identify with nature around them, the vibrations and power, it left him to realize what was right and what was wrong.

The universal power that should repel them was stronger than anything he had felt before, it didn't repel them but instead pulled them together…it seemed Olivia's underlying and minimal energy from the other side that mixed with that of world she was more genetically bound to brought them together or as Sam finally realized upon getting closer that it wasn't her energy but that of what was already inside her…she was carrying another mixed child, this time it couldn't be touched.

Having mental capabilities far beyond imagined and the ability to get into anyone's head, he tried to force his mind into the tiny body inside Olivia knowing if he could get to the small thing's undeveloped mind he could force a miscarriage. However, upon trying to force himself on it he only got pushed out at great force…the child was deflecting him without so much as trying and it seemed both parents were unaware of the child inside Olivia so she couldn't be that far along.

Callisandra's words came back to him as he looked at Olivia after being pushed out by the child: _This time the child cannot be harmed because it is protected by something even I cannot understand._

* * *

"Sam…" Olivia smiled and looked at him, he eyed her.

"What's up buttercup?"

"Aunt Liv!" A young girl ran over and looked at Olivia; Peter immediately swung her into his arms. "Uncle Peter, we get to bowl…really?"

Olivia chuckled, "if Sam will let us, this is a friend of mine…Sam this is my niece Ella and my sister," as Rachel joined them, "Rachel, can we borrow a lane?"

"Have I ever turned you away?" he chuckled and looked at the lanes, "take your pick."

"Okay princess, go pick one out." Peter put Ella down and she ran over to one, he followed as did Rachel.

Sam looked at her, "you never said you had a sister or a niece."

"It never came up, why?"

"There's no reason, I just wondered why you never mentioned them. How are you and Bishop doing, seems things are better?"

"They are," she smiled and looked over at Peter as the man helped Ella find a bowling ball. "We moved on, back to the way we were except we're dating now."

* * *

Sam handed her shoes and let her go, the young girl and the sister made him realize that the mixed blood lineage was still continuing but slowly dwindling away on that front. The fact Olivia was carrying a mixed child who was stronger than any child he had ever met, from modern day or that time long ago made him realize that the child inside her was exactly what Callisandra predicted…as were Olivia and Peter. He watched them and realized that like Corin and Callisandra, their love was infinite and destined, entwined to the past.

He also saw the next great seer, Callisandra had predicted at Livya's birth that the next great seer would be generations too many to count and would have a small amount of energy left from the other side, just enough to form a connection of Corin's lineage through Calin…and that was Peter. The next great seer was in fact Olivia…she was repeating her ancestor's actions all over again.

* * *

A/N: Olivia gets her first vision...and finds out about the baby.


	10. The First Vision of Destruction

Entwined

Spoilers: Everything in Fringe

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fringe however I do own ALL characters in the first eight chapters besides Sam, I created the world the First People live in...just not the concept.

* * *

After bowling, Olivia returned with Peter to her apartment, Rachel and Ella were staying at a hotel despite her attempts to have them stay with her. Peter let her get undressed as he got glasses of wine for them and put on some soft jazz in the background.

He found her pulling on black sweats and his MIT shirt, smiling he handed her the glass of wine and gave her a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth which caused her to grin. "You look beautiful tonight."

"In pajamas?" She chuckled and hit his arm before heading into the living room, "Rachel really enjoyed you inviting them to bowling and I loved how you were with Ella…you've always been good with kids."

Peter chuckled, "Ella's my second favorite person next to you, I like it because she reminds me so much of you…I kind of imagine that's what your daughter will be like." He sat down beside her and saw her looking at him, he put up a finger. "Correction, our daughter…I think that's what she'll be like."

"So you're already thinking this will get as far as children?"

"Why wouldn't it?" He ran his hand along her arm, "I'm in for forever, no temporary here baby."

She chuckled and shook her head, placing the glass of wine down, "just that our world is falling apart at the seams and soon we could be looking at the end of the world."

"All the more reasons to steal moments like this." He leaned over and kissed her; Olivia chuckled and put her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Peter pulled back and looked at her, "bed?"

"You're reading my mind." She chuckled and escaped his grasp; Peter placed his glass of wine aside before catching her hand as she tried to escape to the bedroom. Olivia laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, her arms sliding around his neck and he walked her backwards to the bed.

"I love you." He kissed her and felt her still, pulling back Peter eyed her. She was searching his eyes he saw and wondered if she saw the glimmer he held. "Am I…"

"Yes," she whispered and touched his cheek as she chuckled. Shaking her head, Olivia kissed him and whispered as she did. "I love you too."

Olivia woke early the next morning from a dream and turned to Peter to find him asleep, the weight of his arm around her waist. Curling into him, Olivia settled into his comfort and let herself be content…to feel safe again.

"Bad dream?" His voice made her look up and see him still with his eyes closed but clearly woken from her sudden movements.

"Its fine, just go back to sleep." She closed her eyes and buried her head between his shoulder and neck, allowing herself to inhale his scent as she fell asleep. Peter's calming hand under her shirt, rubbing circles into her back.

Olivia allowed herself time as she closed her eyes to remember the dream…or a possible vision.

**Olivia looked around and saw people in robes, white and gold robes. The machine was at the end of the hall, she heard screaming...crying and watched as a young girl no older than five was dragged in. A woman being restrained in the background, two people actually and what shocked her was that they looked exactly like her and Peter.**

**"Olise...stop, don't do this!" The other her begged and looked at them, "you don't know what you're doing...you'll destroy our civilizations."**

**A man…Sam Weiss, walked over and eyed her, "no you did Callisandra, the moment you and Corin began your trysts...he is from the other side, the laws forbid contact in such ways and instead you conceive a child. The child is of two universes; she will heal both sides and prevent them from touching again."**

**The woman, Callisandra shook her head, "she's unstable...she'll be thinking of us both, you can't do this. She'll destroy both worlds...I've seen it Samulus, I've seen the destruction. Only one bloodline can use the Vacuum properly, one man...you're destroying our worlds."**

"**Mother!" The girl cried as they strapped her into the machine, "Mother make them stop."**

"**Olise, Olise think of only Mother or Father not both...think of only one side."**

**She cried, "Mother please...Father make them stop."**

**The man, Corin, who looked like Peter pulled Callisandra too him and kissed her head. "Look away Callie," he looked at her and she turned her head away as the device was activated. Seconds later screams filled the room and then it stopped, the machine let go and the broken body of a charred child hit the floor. **

"**It is done," Samulus eyed them and Corin shook his head.**

"**It's not over, Callisandra saw the future...our destruction will occur and in the future it will happen again but this time there won't be anyone to stop it."**

**Samulus shook his head, "no, this ends now because you will return to your world and never return, Callisandra will stay here where she belongs."**

**Callisandra looked at Samulus in attempt, "that's not the vision I saw...it will happen again, the love between two worlds. One day in the far future a woman who looks identical to me will fall in love with a man exactly like Corin...from the other side and looking the same. **

"**Their worlds will try to tear them apart, betrayal will find its way into their lives but a miracle will happen...along the path their child will be born. A child of two universes, a child bound by something stronger than any force in any universe... that child will heal the worlds. Ours destroyed the worlds but theirs will heal it and everything you seek to prevent will be in vain. Know this well Samulus, the destruction of both worlds rests on your shoulders not Olise."**

**Samulus just starred, "you broke our laws Callisandra, the laws of freedom are not ones to be given lightly. For this you shall suffer the pain of having everything you know taken from you including your status. From this moment on you are no longer our chosen seer, another shall take your place." He nodded to a guard, "separate them."**

**Callisandra and Corin both fought, "no, please no...Corin!"**

"**Callie I see only you, till death."**

"**I see only you," she looked at him as they were separated, "I see only you my love."**

**Corin was gone before anyone could say anything, Callisandra looked at Samulus as she was about to be removed as well.**

"**Wait," Callisandra looked at Samulus, "know this prophecy before all is stripped away because it will come to pass." She eyed him, "my child's death rests on you Samulus, as does the destruction of two worlds. For the day will come and you shall be faced once again with what you tried to prevent today. 'Born of hatred but doused in love, no longer of enemy blood. Two worlds united in a child's veins, with love of parents that eternally reigns. Hair of gold and eyes of grass, strength and wisdom in her grasp. From womb emerge the day of birth, gates shall close and life restore. The war shall end with the breath of life, death shall cease and end the blight.' For you will know when you see me again in a different life but she will know you only when her womb is already filled with evidence of two sides and this time the child cannot be harmed."**

* * *

A/N: Next we finds out the baby is extremely special and the reason why it was able to deflect Sam.


	11. Special Child

Entwined

Spoilers: Everything in Fringe

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fringe however I do own ALL characters in the first eight chapters besides Sam, I created the world the First People live in...just not the concept.

* * *

The next morning Olivia sat on the toilet staring at the small white stick that clearly stated she was pregnant…the eight bold letters stared at her as if a blinking neon sign. Peter was still asleep thankfully, she didn't know if she could handle him, her apparent vision of the past…of the First People, and now the bomb of what laid inside her. If the vision was right, her child with Peter would heal the worlds not destroy them as Olise had…the device never had to be used and just her child taking its…her first breath meant everything would return to normal or at least stop the destruction that was occurring.

Everything was telling her to run but how could she escape what was growing inside her…the fact was she couldn't. She could only think of one time she and Peter failed to use protection and that was an impromptu night while on a case in Seattle again…same hotel but adjoining rooms and that was a bad idea, something had told her not to kiss Peter when he had come out of the shower in just a towel but she didn't listen. She had to be about ten weeks pregnant, her own child had been in her for ten weeks and she hadn't known…she thought of the many dangerous things she had done in that time and it made her question if she was cut out to be a mother if she risked her child's life.

Finally knowing she'd have to tell Peter, Olivia left the bathroom to find him in the kitchen making breakfast. "Morning."

"I'm pregnant." She just told him, outright and to the point, there was no use in skating around the issue.

Peter stopped what he was doing and turned to her, he knew Olivia wasn't one to joke on such a serious topic. He noticed the pregnancy test in her hand and her face, it was looking at him with wonder, the wonder if he would run or stay.

He ran too often and with a future starring him in the face, Peter couldn't think about running because at that moment all he could think about was the idea of a little girl with big green eyes and blond hair. He wanted that with Olivia, a boy would be fine too but a little miniature Olivia would be perfect.

Walking over to her, he took the test from her hand and gently threw it away before pulling her into his arms and kissed her head. "You're going to make a wonderful mother, I already know I'll be a terrible father but you'll be a wonderful mother." He pulled back and took her face with both hands, "I love you baby, now this…" he let his hand slip to her belly and held it there. "This child will be loved and treasured as if nothing else matters because to me nothing else besides you and this baby matter."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because someone has to…you may not show it but inside you are freaking out big time. How far along are you?"

Olivia sighed, "Seattle…it's the only time besides four months ago that we didn't use protection so about ten weeks because I'm clearly not four months pregnant." She looked down, "she's displaying abilities."

"She?"

Olivia nodded, "I had a dream about the First People last night…vision, whatever it was. It was clearly real and what I saw…there was some sort of prophecy given about a future child born of two worlds and the parents…they fit us down to everything. My only ability is seeing things from the other side or crossing, the vision or dream was from her."

"Abilities from the womb…Olivia that's impossible, the baby's brain isn't even developed enough to gain access to abilities and even if it was, only Cortexiphan could help with abilities and there's no way for Cortexiphan to go from your brain and spinal fluid to the placenta."

"Trust me, she is."

"Agent Dunham is correct." They looked at Dr. Rachel Manwell as she closed the file she had, "Cortexiphan is present in the fetus, except not like we'd expect."

Peter eyed her, "so are we talking a few cc's or more than expected."

"Let me put it like this, if you two ever decide to have another child…you'd have another Cortexiphan positive child. Inheritance isn't due to transfer…its genetic. The Cortexiphan has bound to the DNA; further tests show it's saturated your ovaries most likely occurring when you were a child before puberty."

Olivia looked at her, "so her abilities are…"

"Unknown, unlike you Agent Dunham…she has it naturally and until she's about three or four, I highly doubt she'll be able to control her abilities so figuring out her trigger is probably a necessary thing. The fact that any Cortexiphan subject has never had a child makes it impossible to gauge the reaction your child will have. Ability wise, the possibilities are endless…why?"

She shook her head, "it's nothing, I was just worried."

"As you should be, this is the most unique child born to date on two accounts. She's going to be from two different universes, making her an impossibility to the laws of physics and she's a natural Cortexiphan holder."

Peter looked at the doctor, "but is the baby healthy?"

Manwell nodded, "very healthy, genetic screening shows no illnesses or disease, she'll live a good life and although be unique because of who she is…she's be a normal little girl."

Peter chuckled, "a girl…if she's anything like her mother I'll be in trouble."

"She'll love you as much as you love her." Olivia rubbed his arm, "I can't believe I'm pregnant…only four months in."

Manwell nodded, "it only takes one time to become pregnant that's why physicians encourage protection if you're not ready for a pregnancy and this baby is far from normal."

Leaving Massive Dynamic both felt as if the burden of the world was placed on them, Peter looked at Olivia as they sat in the federal vehicle. "We don't have to do this if you're unready."

"I'm not ready, we're not ready but this baby…she was created with a purpose." She looked at him and smiled, "I saw what happened Peter…what caused the destruction and it's not something I want repeated. If this baby was created to heal both sides I won't destroy that chance…I won't kill my own child because despite not being ready…I already love it." Reaching up, she touched his cheek, "because she's part of you and I can't not love a part of you."

"If you're sure."

She chuckled, "don't tell me you haven't already thought about what you want to name her and what she'll look like."

"Am I that readable?"

Olivia nodded, "I saw your eyes when you joked about it being a girl…you were enthralled and your hands flexed as if wishing she was already in your arms."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

* * *

A/N: The last remaining First People meet Olivia and Sam is judged for his crimes...the final strike is by an unexpected hand.


	12. The End or The Beginning?

Entwined

Spoilers: Everything in Fringe

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fringe however I do own ALL characters in the first eight chapters besides Sam, I created the world the First People live in...just not the concept.

* * *

Olivia woke two weeks later after yet another vision, this time it was of Callisandra after the destruction and what she saw was something she never wanted her world to witness. The population went from billions to just under a hundred and by the time they reached a stable place to call home the population turned to thirty-five…far too little a population.

Sam had been banished in the vision, allowed his life when his actions should have brought death but he was forced to live in exile for the rest of his life. Olivia knew that his actions spoke more than words and the fact he was willing to kill to exterminate all mixed children meant he was a danger to her child.

Turning to Peter, Olivia curled into him as he slept and out of instinct he pulled her close. As soon as she buried her face into Peter's neck and inhaled his scent, Olivia fell asleep and found herself content.

* * *

Olivia knew she'd have to face Sam soon, forcing him to tell them what really happened…that his greed and wanting Callisandra had drove him to anger and need of vengeance…that vengeance was to take her child with another man and place the girl in the Vacuum, this destroying two worlds. He could say it was for the greater good but all those who survived knew the real reason…thus the reason for his banishment. So two weeks after her last vision, Olivia decided to confront Sam.

Peter would go with her, that was clearly not up for argument…not that there would be one. Due to Walter getting high, she knew she'd have to pick him up from the house since he hadn't stayed with her the night before.

She didn't know how to explain to him who Sam was so she decided to let him deduce on his own and knowing his genius it wouldn't take long to figure out. Her only real worry was that Sam would try to harm her or her unborn daughter…who was already set to have the name Olise, she had decided that immediately upon confirmation it was indeed a girl.

* * *

The drive to the bowling alley was quiet and they arrived to find cars parked in the parking lot which was strange, it was always empty before. They got out and Peter looked at her, she shook her head and they walked in.

The sounds of arguments were heard and walking down the steps, they could make out what was said and it wasn't good.

"Samulus you cannot do this again, we retracted your original punishment of banishment only because our numbers have become but a few."

"Oh blessed sight." Everyone turned at a voice and saw Olivia and Peter, they all gasped.

"Callisandra?" Olivia recognized it was Darin, a former councilman and Olivia shook her head.

"Olivia Dunham, who are you?"

"You do not know?" A woman stepped around them and Olivia knew the woman as Nina's assistant at Massive Dynamic, Danielle. "I am Lyra, assistant and minor seer to Callisandra…you have been long awaited Olivia. Our people are few but when we go with death a new generation shall take our place, reuniting two old lines from either side once again. Your visions have begun to intensify haven't they, you knew about Samulus' betrayal so that means that you saw Olise's death and what ultimately destroyed us. It is happening once again, Walter Bishop must be stopped because it is greed and jealousy that drives destruction once again…not the connection forged long ago between Callisandra and Corin."

Peter looked at her, "what do you want with my father?"

"I speak of your biological father Peter, not the man who is trying to stop the destruction but he fails to grasp the real healer…what will force them apart and to finally close. You need as much energy as the Vacuum releases and that energy resides in your child…perhaps if it were a mere child with someone from this side it would not be enough but the fact Olivia is from two sides as well…it means that there is just enough energy from the other side inside her mixed with that of the child that it will force the universe from ours…effectively closing it off."

* * *

Olivia shook her head, "I'm clearly from this side?"

"No you're not, not entirely…when Callisandra and Corin united before Olise's death, a child was conceived. One brought up entirely on this side…Livya was born after the destruction, born of two universes but the destruction still too new to be healed. She continued her lineage and the other world energy has slowly dwindled but not entirely…her lineage of countless generations begot you. The next great seer, as was foretold by Callisandra herself…that one identical to her would fall for one identical to Corin. She knew Livya's generation would give birth to a woman who would be identical to her and her name would be Olivia, she saw you with your daughter shortly before Olise's death…you intend to name your daughter Olise as well do you not?"

"Yes, I chose the name in Olise's memory."

Lyra chuckled, "then welcome, you both are welcome among us as Peter is from Corin's lineage from Calin."

Peter looked at them, "I'm lost and I'm never lost."

"In time Peter, in time." Lyra turned to those there, "you witnessed the destruction this man brought upon and in our final hour Callisandra gave us a vision…a prophecy so entwined with fate that we could not ignore it. Now, generations upon generations later, the next great seer is before us and our hope lies within her. We need to welcome her, to her people and teach her our ways before we are lost so that the ways are not lost and live on in the new generation." She looked at them before Samulus, "the question is…do we banish you again for the attempt on the child's life."

"What attempt?"

Lyra looked at Olivia, "when you visited here with your family, he sensed the child and knew it was of two worlds…whose lineage it came from and attempted to force a miscarriage by getting into the child's developing mind. What he did not expect was the child's mental strength at such a young age…you forced him out quicker than any mind has ever forced him out. We have the ability to read the minds of those around us but we rarely do so. I saw his attempt to force miscarriage and his failure. Your child has a unique force we can't comprehend…we can't sense your thoughts because of the bubble it has created around you…a safety bubble."

Peter looked at Olivia, "the Cortexiphan."

* * *

"I say it is finally time to put an end to this madness," Darin looked at them; he looked at Tria who nodded.

"I second that notion."

"I second as well," an unknown man nodded, "for your punishment Samulus of Atlantis, you shall not receive banishment but the very thing you've attempted to do with Callisandra's lineage. You are responsible for the deaths of billions, our civilization destroyed by your greed and jealousy. Your sentence is death unless Olivia pardons you; she has the final say as it is her family who suffered the most."

Sam looked at Olivia and she looked at him, "I can't…I can't stand as the final judge of something I have just become witness to. I have a universe to save…I understand your points; I understand you suffered but I can't judge a man of a history I have not been part of. These visions are one thing, actual evidence is another."

* * *

"Wise words and the tone of a seer, you've been long awaited Olivia." They turned to see a figure in a figure in an orange cloak, the hood was removed and they came face to face with an exact copy of her.

"My lady," Lyra smiled, "your pilgrimage is over I assume…you said you had to see the worlds as they have become. Has your journey of knowledge ended?"

She nodded, "yes and I have deemed that only my universe and that of Corin's suffered the destruction of the Vacuum, the others were not affected." She walked over and smiled at Olivia, "Olivia, I am Callisandra…your foremother." Callisandra looked at Peter and nodded, "Peter…it is good to see that Calin's lineage unites our family once again. We will talk, the three of us…pardon me, the four of us…I see her tiny mind is already like that of her father…questioning her world. I must attend to the business of my people; you can have part of this community but will not be forced to take part. Your life is in this generation, in this time and times change."

"I can't, as you said times change…I'm not part of that world but I will teach Olise of her heritage and how she came to be."

Callisandra nodded, "as it should be…I ask that you leave before I pass judgment because it is something Olise should not witness and with her mind she already will."

Peter looked at Olivia; he was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "You need to tell me everything…come on."

* * *

After they left Callisandra looked at Sam, he eyed her. "Callisandra…"

"Enough, Samulus of Atlantis…your penalty is death. You have killed billions, you murdered my daughter, attempted to kill my descendants…no more shall by your hand. Olise was a child who was innocent; she loved both parents and could not decide which to choose. Our life was stable, our universes were stable…she was no threat but you deemed her one. Man cannot control the power of the universe because when he does…he kills, no one is meant to have that power. I shall pity you because you tried to redeem yourself till you saw what was before you…turn away and don't see who your executioner will be."

He nodded and turned his back to them, Callisandra looked at them and they were about to decide when he fell dead. They looked around and Callisandra turned to the door, she gasped realizing that the unborn child in Olivia had delivered the final strike.

"I stand correct, the power of the universe isn't for man but it does reside in a child. She shall heal the worlds upon her birth when that power is let go."

Lyra eyed her, "the child?"

"Yes, the child…she's everything we need to protect. Keep close Lyra and don't let anything get to them, we should all watch…we must vow to protect her."

"I vow." Darin stood forward.

"And I," Tria looked at her, "with my life."

"I speak for us all," Lyra looked at her, "we shall protect the future, our legacy that is Olise."

* * *

Months later, the cry of the universe was heard in a child. The world literally shook and an ancient song began to play across the world. Those remaining gathered as the world finished shaking, a side effect of the separating universes, and rejoiced in destruction's end.

In a small room at Massive Dynamic, Olivia lay holding her daughter and smiled at her. "Welcome to universe Olise Callisandra Bishop."

Peter chuckled and kissed her head, "she's perfect."

"But a contradiction to the laws of physics."

He nodded and ran a hand over Olise's head, "some laws are meant to be broken…she's one of them."

"And Livya?"

Peter picked up the hidden twin and held her, "oh she's also one of them, the hidden contradiction."

"Twins…"

"Olise Callisandra Bishop and Livya Triana Bishop…apparently the hope of an entire civilization, if you believe in that stuff."

"You can't rewrite family history…it tends to be genetic."Peter shook his head and looked at both girls, happy that both were there.

* * *

Callisandra watched from the doorway and smiled, looking up she nodded.

"Through time we are connected, here we are again Corin…our children live in others…our worlds united but apart as it should have been." She looked at Lyra and handed her a gold band that sat around her wrist. "The mantle is yours as Olivia has chosen not to carry it, however if she does…"

"I know…it is hers, the arranged time?"

"Midnight tonight, its time after nearly a billion years…its time, I saw what I stayed to see. Corin and I reunited in time as Triana saw."

Callisandra walked away, down the hall of Massive Dynamic content with her family and the ending to her forbidden love…because after Callisandra and Corin there was Olivia and Peter…it was their time to write a story for the future connection that would be made one day.

* * *

A/N: I have a new fic that will be coming out soon, it's still in the process of being worked on because of its complexity. The story will have two plot lines and occur in both universes with all the characters including a few I've created just for it. I've yet to come up with a title but here's a preview of it.

* * *

Brandon looked at the DNA on the card and examined the strands, he found much more than they had hoped for…in fact it was the one thing they could use to win the war.

Walking quickly to the Secretary's office, he was allowed in and Walternate looked at him. "What did you find?"

"Something that could turn the tide in unimaginable ways…the boy is a match not your son. The DNA is an exact match to that of the machine."

Walternate stood up, "understood, this information is not to get out…the consequences could be untold. She must believe that the boy is meant to bring Peter back not that he alone is the key."

Brandon nodded, "I understand."

"When Olivia brings him tomorrow, come and have a tracker with you. I want to be able to track him and I think she will understand…or believe for his safety."

"But you want to make sure he doesn't disappear, track where he is at all times."

* * *

A/N 2: There you go, I hope you enjoyed the fic Entwined and also are looking forward to the new fic.


End file.
